Pros and Cons
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Gabriella makes a list in her diary about the pros and cons of her friends and strangely, all the pros are based on how she got her boyfriend. TxG oneshot.


_**Pros and Cons**_

_09-20-08__, 1.15 pm, bedroom_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was a little… bored, so I decided to make a pros and cons list of my friends. I know, it's weird, but I felt like it and I never explained the pros and cons of my friends. So I decided you. Don't laugh at me! I'm just a girl, like you. Well, you're not a girl, nor human, so never mind. Stop! Well, then I'll just begin. Pfft._

_**The Cons**_

_- They make you get up early on a Saturday._

* * *

"Gabby," a voice sung by Gabriella's ears. Gabriella slapped her hands over her ears and turned, so she was lying on her flat stomach.

"Not now, mom," she groaned. A huff was heard.

"First of all, I am _not _your mom, Gabriella Anne Montez! Second of all, yes, now!" the voice replied sharply.

"You do sound like my mom," Gabriella mumbled groggily.

"What? I, Sharpay Michelle Evans, the most beautiful young woman, do _not _sound like old grumpy Isabelle Montez!"

Gabriella turned over again, so she now was laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, "You do realize you just insulted me, right?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her dark eyes.

Sharpay shrugged and began rummaging through Gabriella's closet, "So what? It's not like I mean you would end up being ugly like your mother! You're definitely more beautiful. In fact, you're almost as beautiful as I am," she finished with a sweet smile on her face.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

"What?" Sharpay asked, rolling her eyes.

Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown locks. "Why are you even up here at Saturday at…" Gabriella paused to look at her alarm clock and her eyes bulged out, "EIGHT AM?!"

"To go the mall! Duh!" Sharpay exclaimed, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Don't go annoyed on me! It should be the other way around, Shar!"

"Oh, cry me a river!"

"You're the one who wakes me up at eight am on a SATURDAY!"

"We have to get to the mall before it's getting crowded over there."

"And since when did we agreed to go the mall? And who let you in here anyways?"

"We didn't. I decided. And when your mom gave me a spare key, I made a copy."

"Nice to know," Gabriella murmured. Sharpay giggled, before handing her a baby blue tank top and a denim mini skirt.

"Now hurry up!"

"What if I don't want to?" Gabriella replied stubborn.

"Than Vanessa would be seriously interested in what happened last Friday," Sharpay said smirking. Gabriella's eyes widened. Gabriella's older sister was like Gabriella's opposite. Outgoing, popular, naïve, boy crazy, etcetera. The Friday before Gabriella got drunk at a party and Sharpay and their other best friend Taylor decided to let her stay over at Sharpay's. It worked and Fernando, Isabelle and Vanessa didn't get to see her with a hangover, but if Vanessa knew, she would tell the whole school and maybe even worse, their parents.

"Okay, I'm up!" Gabriella exclaimed and running into her bathroom with her clothes, leaving Sharpay behind smirking and shaking her head.

* * *

_- They bug you about something the whole time._

* * *

Gabriella ran into a bathroom stall and locked it quickly, before sitting down at the toilet heavily breathing. It probably sounded crazy, but she was avoiding Taylor, her best friend. Today Taylor suddenly got the idea that Gabriella should try out for the cheerleader squad, because Gabriella was an amazing dancer and gymnast. Which Gabriella was confused about, because Taylor hated cheerleading with burning passion and Vanessa was the head cheerleader. Vanessa, being her annoying self, never would her little sister get on the team.

"Gabs?" a feminine voice suddenly carefully asked. Gabriella held in her breath. She didn't hear Taylor entering the bathroom.

"I know you're in here," Taylor tried, looking under the doors to see if she saw Gabriella's Ugg boots.

"Ha! Found you!" she suddenly exclaimed triumphantly and Gabriella let out a breath she was holding and groaned softly. Then she opened the door and looked at her dark skinned friend with a fake smile, "Hi, Tay."

Taylor looked at her with a stern look, "Care to explain why you suddenly were lost after Chem? I was worried!"

Gabriella chuckled, "You don't have to worry about me, McKessie. I just…"

Gabriella paused, searching for the right words and looking anywhere but at Taylor, "… wanted to be alone."

She stood up, grabbed her bag and smiled before walking out of the bathroom, Taylor following her anxiously, "Why? You know you can tell me anything."

"Nothing," Gabriella shortly replied, before starting to hum.

"Nothing my ass, Montez. What is it? Is it about the cheer squad? You'll get on it, Gabby. You have serious potential. Ness can say what she wants," Taylor said.

Gabriella abruptly stopped and cast a guilty smile towards Taylor, "That's what I wanted to talk about."

Taylor blinked and nodded. Gabriella stayed silent. "Then talk!"

"Right," Gabriella said hesitantly, "You see, I don't want to be a cheerleader. I don't want to be like Ness and I don't have that potential you're talking about."

"You sure?" Taylor asked biting her lip. Gabriella firmly nodded and smiled in relief of getting that of her chest.

"Then we have a problem."

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I already signed you up…"

* * *

_- They make you feel fat._

* * *

"Gabriella, why aren't you taking one of my cookies?" Zeke Baylor asked his friend with a confused look, "You always love them."

"I'm watching my weight," Gabriella replied, smiling at Zeke, "But thank you anyways."

"What? You're the skinniest of our group!"

A fake cough was heard from the blonde sitting at his side. Zeke half smiled and kissed Sharpay's cheek, "Sorry babe, but it's true."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Thanks, boyfriend."

"I love you too, girlfriend," Zeke replied sweetly.

"I am getting fat," Gabriella chipped back in.

"No, you're not," Zeke argued.

"Yes, I am. I'm eating too much of your cookies and since I stopped playing volleyball, I'm getting zero exercise," Gabriella pointed out.

Zeke smirked. Gabriella pursed her lips, "I don't like that smirk…"

"Than I'll take you for a work out every week."

"Every week? You'd do that for me?" Gabriella asked, a smile appearing on her pretty face.

"Every week," Zeke confirmed, "But only if you take my cookies."

"Deal."

* * *

_- They have no manners._

* * *

"Chad! Stop that!" Gabriella exclaimed, marching over to her bushy haired friend.

"What?" Chad Danforth asked, his mouth full with several snacks that were exposed at the Bolton's dinner table for the end of the year party Troy Bolton was throwing.

Gabriella scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Ew, Chad!"

Chad swallowed his food and asked confused, "What's wrong? Why are you looking so disgusted?"

"You're so dense, Danforth," Gabriella replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I don't want you going all sarcastic on me on Troy's party, Montez!" Chad exclaimed, crossing his arms over his build chest.

"You're the one eating all the food on the table," Gabriella replied, mirroring Chad's action.

"So? You have a problem with it?"

"Well, yes! There's more guests here," Gabriella came back.

Chad sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument of the beautiful Einsteinette.

"Fine," he said, leaving the table with a scowl.

* * *

_- They make you tired to no end._

* * *

"Jason, we've been practising this for hours. What don't you get?" Gabriella asked tiredly as she and Jason Cross were staring intently at a French book.

"Well, everything!" Jason exclaimed. Gabriella raised one eyebrow, "Try being more specific?"

"Well, you see, I don't get why you can't 'le' at words like 'hôpital'. I mean, it's an 'H' and that's a consonant, not a vowel," Jason explained, genuinely confused.

Gabriella looked at him as if he had four heads, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, why?" Jason asked confused.

"Jase! This is something you learn when you start French! We learned this a few years ago already!" Gabriella exclaimed frustrated.

"I forgot it," Jason replied guilty, looking at his friend with puppy dog eyes.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why did I agree to tutor again?"

"Because I'm your friend?" Jason guessed, not getting she was asking rhetorically.

"That was _rhetorical_, you dumbass!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Jason's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

Gabriella sighed and yawned, "Let's start all over again. In French, they don't know how to speak an 'H', so they don't speak it. You say 'ôpital' instead of 'hôpital'. So it is an 'O', so it is a vowel and then you don't use 'le'."

"Oh, now I get it!" Jason exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Good," Gabriella said with a smile, "Now, tell me. What other things don't you get?"

* * *

_- __They blurt things out._

* * *

Gabriella sat down in front of the piano and smiled. She quickly grabbed something from her back pack and started singing.

_W__ho's gonna be there  
standing by your side forever?  
Who's gonna help you  
when you can't keep it all together?  
And who's gonna promise  
that they'll never leave you all alone?  
I will  
I will  
I will  
For you I will._

Suddenly she heard someone applauding for her. Gabriella turned around in shock and her eyes met the blue ones of a petite redhead. The girl was wearing a wide smile. "Kelsi!"

"Gabby, that was great!" Kelsi Nielsen exclaimed softly.

"How many did you hear?" Gabriella asked, trying to control her fast beating heart.

"Enough to know that you might end up being a popstar later in your life," Kelsi said, wiggling her eyebrows. Gabriella raised hers. Kelsi was never that outgoing.

"Did something happen to you?"

Kelsi shrugged, replying, "Just Jason asking me out," before growing pale.

"Really?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"You didn't hear that!" Kelsi exclaimed quickly, her pale face turning to a deep crimson.

"Sorry, I did," Gabriella replied.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella before smiling, "I've got an idea."

"Do tell me," Gabriella said with a fake English accent, making both girls burst out in laughing.

"Well," Kelsi answered after she stopped laughing, "I won't tell anyone about your singing potential and you won't tell anyone me and Jason are dating."

"Deal!"

The bell rung. "Good. Now let's go!"

Gabriella and Kelsi rushed off to homeroom with Miss Darbus.

"Good morning, young souls. Today I'm starting, as you know from me, with the morning announcements. First off all, there's an audition for the choir tomorrow during free period. Anyone wanting to sign up?"

No one but Sharpay, Troy and Ryan stuck their hands up. Sharpay and Ryan were known as the drama twins and Troy… well, everyone knew Troy had the voice of an angel.

"Just Mr. Bolton, Mr. Evans and Ms. Evans?" Miss Darbus asked.

"No, Gabriella would like to audition too. She's amazing!" Kelsi spoke up.

Gabriella slapped her forehead.

* * *

_- They__ embarrass you._

* * *

"I know you like Troy."

Gabriella looked up from her locker and looked into the kind, blue eyes of Ryan Evans, the brother of Sharpay. "What the fuck, Ry?" she asked, before diving back in her locker again and taking a book.

"Just admit it! It's obvious," Ryan stated as they started walking towards the exit of East High.

"You're crazy, Evans."

"Not as crazy as you are for Troy, Montez."

"Shut up! I don't like him!"

"Yeah, and I'm John Travolta," Ryan said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You actually look like him," Gabriella smiled.

"Don't try and flirt with me to change the subject of Blue Eyes," Ryan said sternly and pointing to Gabriella.

"Ryan, you're like a brother to me. I don't flirt with you! That's like ew! And Blue Eyes?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He's got blue eyes, Gabriella. But I think you realised that already," Ryan said, sniggering as Gabriella turned to a bright red.

"W-why do you think I like him?" Gabriella stammered. Ryan smirked.

"Let's see. You talk about him almost all the time. Your eyes light up when he's in the room. You two are constantly flirting. You blush when he smiles at you. If he touches you or kisses you on the cheek, you tense up. And you're staring at him all the time in class. And last but not least, you're always doodling 'I Love Troy' on your books," Ryan explained. Gabriella blushed.

"Not true! And especially not the doodling thing!"

"Yes, it is," Ryan said, pointing at the book Gabriella was holding. It had all kinds of doodles on it, all referring to Troy. It went from _'Troy Bolton is hot' _to _'Mrs. Gabriella Bolton'_. Gabriella frowned and hid the book quickly.

"Look, there he is," Ryan whispered in her ear. Gabriella looked around and suddenly saw the sandy brown hair she wanted so desperately run her hand through.

"So?" Gabriella asked as they walked towards the exit, which meant towards Troy.

Ryan sighed and shook his head, before pushing Gabriella over and saying innocently, "Oops, my bad."

Gabriella waited for the cold floor to hit her, but it never came. She felt two muscular arms and opened her eyes curiously to look at her knight in shining armour. She gasped when her chocolate brown came in contact with the oceans of blue that belonged to Troy Bolton.

"Hi!"

* * *

_You might want to punch my friends now. I do too! It's so bad what they do! But just you wait to the Pros. Wait! No, don't go punching them! Diary! Sigh.__ They're not even that bad in comparison what friends do to each other in things like Gossip Girl! OMG, I love that show, it's so amazing! And the books are terrific! But I'm getting off topic…_

_So __I'll just start the pros, right? Right._

_**Pros**_

_- When you get to the mall with them early on a Saturday morning, they may have agreed to hang out with your crush._

* * *

Gabriella yawned and then glared at the blond bombshell, "I still don't get why it's so important that we're going to the mall right now."

Sharpay smiled mischievously, "Not necessary. You'll like it anyway."

"Right," Gabriella said sarcastically, "Why would I?"

"Don't be so impatient!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Sharpay's eyes fell on something, or rather someone and a smile grew on her features, "There he is!"

"Who's he? I'm not the third wheel to you and Zeke, right?" Gabriella asked confused and unsurely.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you, Gabs. But we do need a guy to carry our stuff, right?"

"What are you up to?" Gabriella asked, looking at her friend and putting her left hand on her hip. Sharpay waved the person over and smiled.

Gabriella motioned Sharpay to continue, but she shook her head and kept silently smiling.

"Hey Sharpay!" a familiar voice exclaimed and Gabriella turned to look at the person and almost fainted at the sight of Troy Bolton, staring in her eyes.

"Brie! I didn't know you were coming too!" Troy exclaimed happily, pulling the girl in for a bear hug. Gabriella tensed up, but soon melted into his arms. When Troy let go, she smiled and blushed.

"Troy will be our escort today," Sharpay said perkily. Gabriella almost forgot she was there.

"Oh. Cool," Gabriella breathed out, trying to control the blush creeping up her cheeks as she noticed Troy beaming at her.

"Yeah. Cool," Sharpay said smirking. Troy nodded at her, before turning to Gabriella.

"Ready, milady?"

Gabriella blushed, "I guess so."

Troy smiled adoringly at the beauty. Gabriella smiled back and blushed again. "You're cute when you blush."

Gabriella's heart fluttered and she smiled shyly, "Um, thanks?"

And again, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were caught up in what people would call flirting.

And Sharpay? She just watched, smirking victoriously.

* * *

_- They may just have asked for your crush to help them convince you._

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Gabriella yelled, hoping she had heard wrong.

Taylor shuffled uncomfortably and spoke in a small voice, "I said I already signed you up."

"And you did that without my permission, am I right?" Gabriella asked sternly, glaring at her friend.

"Yes, I did. But it's just… you're so good! And I'm not the only one who thinks so," Taylor pointed out. Gabriella let out a humourless laugh.

"Who?"

"Me."

Again, Troy had sneaked up to Gabriella unnoticed. He did that a lot and though Gabriella loved having his company, she was annoyed by it.

"Oh, really?" Gabriella asked, turning to the handsome boy.

"Really," Troy said, nodding.

"And how would _you _know that? The only ones who know I ever did gymnastics are Tay and Shar," Gabriella said.

"Uh, yeah. About that… Sharpay taped it once and showed it to the whole gang," Taylor admitted blushing and running a hand through her hair.

_Mental note: kill Sharpay later on!_

"But seriously, Brie, you're amazing. You gotta do it!" Troy exclaimed.

"What he says," Taylor agreed.

"No, I don't want to!" Gabriella said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Why not?" Troy asked frowning.

"What he asks," Taylor said with a wave of her hand. Troy looked at her.

"I don't want to be like Vanessa!" Gabriella explained _again_.

"You won't be like Vanessa when you're a cheerleader," Troy said amused.

"What he says," Taylor repeated.

"You seriously got to stop that, Taylor!" Troy said.

"Sorry," Taylor murmured, causing both Gabriella and Troy to roll their eyes.

"Come on, give it a try," Troy insisted, putting his hand on Gabriella's shoulder. What a touch of Troy Bolton could do to Gabriella Montez.

"Maybe," she said softly.

Taylor's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked shocked.

"Uh, yes," Gabriella said hesitantly, smiling softly at Troy.

"You'll do it?" Taylor asked, to make sure if she wasn't hearing things.

"I'll do it," Gabriella said with a nod and a smile.

Taylor lunged at Troy and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, T. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Troy pried Taylor of off him and chucked, "It was nothing."

He turned to Gabriella and smiled, "I would do anything for Gabriella."

* * *

_- Their cookies allow your and your crush's hands to meet._

* * *

"What's up, sunshine?" Zeke asked amusedly as Gabriella sat down at their table in the cafeteria with a huff.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Yeah right," Zeke said disbelievingly.

"It's none of your business, Baylor!" Gabriella snapped.

Ryan and Sharpay sat down at the table as well, being the latest of the group.

"It's called PMS, babe," Sharpay told her confused boyfriend and patted his shoulder.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed, "He doesn't have to know that!"

Troy laughed. Gabriella glared at him, "Bolton."

Troy laughed again at her and soon Gabriella soon felt a smile growing on her face.

"So, Zeke," Sharpay said flirtatiously and everyone, including Zeke, rolled their eyes, knowing what was coming, "Have you got cookies today?"

Zeke smiled, "Yup. Figured you'd like them and Gabriella must be fond of them too, since it's the time of the month."

Gabriella blushed and looked down embarrassed.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi giggled as they all took a cookie.

Gabriella glared at them, before reaching out for a cookie, her eyes widening in shock as she felt a soft hand touching hers.

She looked at the hands and instantly knew who that hand belonged to. Troy. Looking up and meeting his eyes, she shyly smiled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered gently.

"It's okay," he whispered back and a grin took over his gorgeous features.

* * *

-_ Their bad habits can get your crush ask you to dance._

* * *

Gabriella shook her head at Chad's disappearing figure, before jumping as a hand was put on her waist.

She looked up and smiled at seeing the blue eyes.

"Hey Troy."

Troy smiled back and kissed her cheek, "Hi. Thank you for getting Chad away from the food table. I don't know how you do that. You and Taylor are the only ones who can do that. Even I can't and I'm his best friend!"

Gabriella laughed, "It's easy, just argue with him and try to be the stronger."

"I'll keep that in mind," Troy said with a crooked smile, looking out on the dancing couples. Suddenly a slow song came on.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and looked away embarrassed.

"Uhm," Troy said, coughing nervously, "Would you like to dance?"

Gabriella gazed up to him with a sweet smile and nodded. Troy smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into his strong body, while she put her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

She smiled at how fast his heart was beating and closed her eyes, snuggling further into him. "I like this."

Gabriella looked up, to meet his orbs and he replied, "Me too."

* * *

_- They can get an A after your tutoring and your crush wants you to tutor him too._

* * *

"Gabriella!" Gabriella heard an excited male voice call and turned around to be jumped by Jason holding a paper happily.

"Wow, Jase. Way to kill your tutor slash friend," Gabriella choked out.

Jason grinned sheepishly and let go of her and held the paper for her eyes to see. A big A was written in red writing on the left top of the paper. Gabriella saw it was the French test Jason had took a week ago.

"Jason! I'm so proud of you!" Gabriella exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

Jason smiled proudly, "This is the first A I've ever had! Thank you so much, Gabby!"

Gabriella smiled back, "No problem. You deserved to get an A one time in your life."

"What? Jason got an A?" Troy asked unbelieving, walking up to them.

"Yes, on French because of Gabriella! She's such a great tutor!" Jason exclaimed.

"You tutor French?" Troy asked Gabriella, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup and I love to do it, but Jason was a challenge though," Gabriella chuckled.

"I believe that straight away. But why didn't I know you tutor French?" Troy asked.

"Uhm, I'm taking off. Later, guys," Jason said, sensing he was no longer in the picture as the two oblivious lovebirds stared at each other smiling.

"Bye, Jase," both replied, not taking their eyes off of the other.

"Why did you want to know I tutor French?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Troy smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I need a tutor in French and it would be lovely as a girl as beautiful as you would tutor me."

Gabriella blushed and smiled, "And why would I refuse a desperate babe in need?"

* * *

_- Them blurting out your secret, would lead to your crush complimenting you._

* * *

"Oh, really? Is that so, Miss Montez?" Miss Darbus asked, looking at Gabriella.

"I guess so," Gabriella answered hesitantly, before glaring at Kelsi, who apologetically smiled in return.

"Why don't you let us hear something?" Miss Darbus asked.

Gabriella's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "W-w-what? H-here?" she stuttered.

"You heard me. Go on," Miss Darbus encouraged and motioned her to stand in front of the class.

Gabriella's lips quivered and she couldn't get a word out, but than she saw Troy smiling at her reassuring. A smile crossed her face and she took a deep breath, before she began to sing,

_There's a song that inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried_

_to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me_

_over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours,_

_I pray_

_to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

Everyone was looking shocked. Many had their mouth hanging open, Sharpay was fanning herself to not go into squealing and Miss Darbus had her hand over her heart.

"Brie," Troy breathed, "That was… beautiful!"

Gabriella blushed and looked down, "Thank you…"

"You have to audition, Miss Montez. This performance will certainly be liked in our choir. What do you say?" Miss Darbus asked.

Gabriella looked over at Troy again, who nodded and than she smiled at Miss Darbus and nodded, "I'd love too."

* * *

_- Maybe after they __embarrassed you, the thing you wanted the most will finally be reality._

* * *

Troy smiled and got her up, but his hands kept resting on her waist and he pulled her in.

"Hey," he whispered in his husky voice that send shivers all over her body. He pulled her even closer and their bodies were in full contact. Gabriella felt like she was on fire.

"What are you doing?" she asked timidly as she saw Troy's head suddenly moving closer to hers.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

Then their lips touched. Gabriella was frozen in shock at feeling the movement of his soft lips against her. Troy squeezed her tighter and moaned softly, making Gabriella smile against his lips and kiss him back, her hands moving up and running through his hair. Suddenly she felt a cold metal surface against her back, barely registering that Troy had forcefully pushed her against a locker. She wanted more. Her tongue licked his lips seductively. Troy groaned and allowed her tongue to enter. The dance of their tongues began and soon both were moaning blissfully as hands were running restlessly over each other's bodies.

"So Ryan won't have to apologize?" Sharpay's voice suddenly interrupted and the two broke apart, blushing with both having swollen lips and tousled hair of their full blown make out session.

"I guess he won't," Gabriella said and smiled in Ryan's direction.

"Good, because I wasn't going to," Ryan said and Gabriella narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, before beaming up to Troy.

"Oh, and one more thing," Troy started, pecking her lips.

Gabriella smiled, loving the taste of his lips, "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face and felt like she was the luckiest girl in the word. Finally she could call her self Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

"I've waited way too long to hear you ask that question," Gabriella said smiling and Troy smiled back, kissing her passionately.

* * *

_Yes, yes, yes. I'm taken. You already knew that of course, but I wanted to tell the tale that lead up to me having this hot boyfriend. So, will you not punch my friends? Good Diary. Anyways, bye bye and until the next time I write._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Montez._

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I know I haven't written in a long time, but I'm getting there. Expect an update on my other stories soon, because I want to give you an update on my birth****day (which is in 8 days, yay!). But on about the story itself. I had a blast writing it and I hope you can see that. The songs Gabriella sang are 'I Will' by Bianca Ryan and 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. Please review? It would make my day!**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HSM related, it all belongs to Disney, unfortunately for me. I don't own 'I Will' and 'Only Hope' as well.**


End file.
